


Shiver Shiver (The Pretty Things Go To Hell)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fighting, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, based on music, blowjob, larry stylinson - Freeform, people cry not cool, taylor gets called a slut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs that inspired this fic:</p><p>“Shiver Shiver”- Walk the Moon</p><p>“The Pretty Things Go To Hell”- David Bowie</p><p>Louis Tomlinson bottled up the unspent anger as he turned off his twitter feeds, letting his free hand make contact with the door in front of him. The door to ‘their’ flat in London. He took his keys out of his pocket, almost throwing them over the fire escape when he saw the keychain that had their picture on it. How could Harry ever love Taylor? Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver (The Pretty Things Go To Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was a smut request made by 5boysintoageplay on tumblr, and this was my first smut writing in years, don't bash. If you have a request, feel free to message me! :)

Louis was far from upset. He was filled to the brim with immense rage. How could Harry cheat on him, least of all with girl?

He felt used. Mistreated. Absolutely belittled. He needed to go and confront Harry now.

Louis Tomlinson bottled up the unspent anger as he turned off his twitter feeds, letting his free hand make contact with the door in front of him. The door to ‘their’ flat in London. He took his keys out of his pocket, almost throwing them over the fire escape when he saw the keychain that had their picture on it. How could Harry ever love Taylor? Taylor Swift. Louis soon enough got the door unlocked and walked into the house, where the sound of David Bowie’s “The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell” burst out and into his ears. 

“I am a drug, I am a dragon

I am your best jazz you ever seen

I am the dragon, I am the sky

I am the blood at the corner of your eye

I found the secrets I found gold

I find you out before you grow old

I find you out before you grow old”

“HARRY! SHUT THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF FOR A EFFIN’ MINUTE, WHOULD YOU?” Louis yelled, slamming the door as he charged his way to the living room of the home.

He caught sight of Harry, chest exposed and only in a pair of green jogging pants, hair looking astray. Usually this would turn him on, but he was infuriated, not horny in the least. Harry’s head poked up from the curtain his hair had made, and shot Louis a worried look.

“You don’t look yourself, Lou. Are you all right?” Harry asked, pushing his curls back so he could see Louis more clearly with his bright green eyes. 

“I’m far from all right. Why would I be after you went and cheated on me with that slut Taylor Swift?” Louis hissed, making his way across the room, where Harry stood, eyes widening.

“I-I haven’t done anything with her, Lou! Where did you hear that bullshit from?” Harry stammered, taken-aback with what Louis had just so force-fully told him. 

“I saw pictures, Harry! I heard you kissed her! That’s pretty damn obvious, you’re dating her!” 

“Louis! You’ve got all of this confused, let me ex-“

SMACK!

Harry stumbled back, almost falling over the coffee table as the crimson red handprint began to sting and develop on his plump cheeks. His teeth clenched as he felt the pain sear through his face, tugging on his tear ducts. 

“I swear Louis. I didn’t do anything. It’s Management. All them. They only want publicity, what’s best for them. Not for us.” Harry whispered as the first tear slipped, burning yet soothing as it ran down his face and onto his collarbone. 

It took some moments for Louis to register what Harry had said to him. He was still rattled by the fact that he had actually made hurtful contact on Harry. That was never supposed to happen. Even if he was beyond mad at him, he was still a large fraction of his world.

That was when his words came to him.

‘It’s Management. All them.’

Louis froze, eyes wide in shock. How could he had done that to him when he was really innocent all along? When he was still his Harry fucking Styles? His Hazza?

“I’m so sorry…Harry.” Louis murmured, slowly sinking down into a nearby recliner chair, body shaking as his emotions boiled over.

“Lou. It’s not your fault. Management is a bag of dicks anyways. I forgive you, as long as you don’t cry.” Harry replied, making his way over to where Louis was slumped.

“How can I not though? After what I just did to you?”

“I’ll deal. I’ve gone through worse. It’s only a slap to the face and it was over something stupid anyway. Like how Zayn sometimes gets smacked by Nialler for stupid stuff like taking his food.” Harry whispered, climbing into Louis’ lap, looking at his face, which was covered by his hands and what he could tell was tears. “Dry those tears, Boo-bear.”

Louis removed his hands and looked over at Harry who was directly across from him, face red with upset and concern. He quickly went and tried to scrub his tear-tracks away with his fists like a waking baby, suddenly having his wrist grabbed his Harry’s firm hand.

“Let me, Louis.” He murmured calmly, pushing Louis’ hands down onto his lap.

He brushed his clammy hands around Louis’ warm, wet face, letting the tears soak into his hands, making the elder’s face seem to glow with the residue wetness. Louis’ feather-soft brunette hair tickled at his forehead, Harry pushed it a little bit upwards, feeling the gentle brush of it against his fingers. As he passed his thumb over Louis’ lip, he sucked in a breath. 

“You okay, Louis?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised up as if he didn’t know what his gentle touches were doing to Louis.

“You have no idea what the fuck you’re doing to me right now, Harry.” Louis stuttered out, reaching out to touch the boy’s face.

“You have no idea how much that just turned me on, Lou.” 

Louis’ azure eyes flashed down to where Harry sure enough had a tent in his pants already developing. He looked back up at his boyfriend’s face, the hot and bothered look that quickly replaced the concern he showed only minutes ago.

“How about, we just fuck all this Management shit off tonight?” Harry slurred, pulling Louis in closer by his shoulders, eyes closing as his lips made contact with Louis’. 

Louis’ eyes nearly bugged out, for he had not expected this side of Harry to come out. This horny rabbit Harry. He could tell by the way Harry forced his tongue into his mouth seconds after he started to kiss. 

He let their tongues battle, even though Harry won. They were just sitting there, lips stuck together for a long moment, until Harry pulled away, running a hand through his hair, letting the brown curls shift to the back of his head. “Let me please you tonight, Louis. I don’t get to, you know.” Harry said, hands pressing against Louis’ growing boner, making the older man groan half in pain and half in pleasure.

“Get these pants off of me then, slut.” Louis growled, getting desperate for release, rutting against Harry’s hands.

Harry smirked as he grabbed the sides of Louis’ pants, slowly dragging them down his hips and legs, licking his lips in anticipation for what he was about to do. Once they were down to his ankles, he rubbed his erection through his boxers, pre-cum beginning to stain the fabric.

“Oh god, Harry, keep that up!” Louis moaned, pressing harder into Harry’s large hands as he was palmed.

Harry chuckled as he stopped, listening to Louis’ begging whine for a moment before quickly pulling off the underwear, letting them join the jeans.

He bit his lip as Louis’ erection slapped against his stomach, the pre-cum giving it a nice shine. 

“Are you going to give me blue balls here, Harry?” Louis whined, looking at Harry pleadingly. 

Harry snapped back to attention, crawling off of Louis’ lap and onto the blue carpeted floor in front of the chair. He then leaned in close to Louis’ cock, his warm breaths making it tremble slightly, as if it were really alive. After a moment, he grabbed his thighs and spread his legs apart so he could see everything. He then slowly opened his mouth, almost hesitant to do what he was about to do. 

He quickly shoved that thought away as he slid his mouth over the tip of Louis’ cock, feeling him shudder and moan as he felt the hot, wet sensation. Harry let his tongue flick over and over again around the tip, teasing Louis as he writhed in the chair and drips of pre-cum got into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry shoved his own hand down his pants, grabbing his cock in his hand and slowly pumping it as he let more of Louis’ cock into his mouth, wincing as it hit the back of his throat, beginning to gag him. 

He pumped his cock as he began to suck faster onto Louis, moaning in immense pleasure as Louis joined him in a chorus of moans. 

“Ah! Ah! Harrygofastergofasteri’mabouttocum!” Louis squeaked, fingernails digging into the arms of the chair, making marks.

Harry quickened his pace as his head bobbed forward and backward, feeling Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat each time. His whole body was in a frenzy of pleasure, smelling of sex as he came with a moan that set Louis off seconds later into his mouth, which he happily swallowed.

Harry let his boyfriend’s cock soften before he pulled it out of his mouth was a soft pop! 

Louis panted as he bent down to pull up his underwear, looking over at Harry who looked exhausted as he lent against the coffee table, cock half out of his pants, dripping in cum.

“Please tell me I at least did that good?” Harry asked, voice ragged as he glanced back at his partner tiredly.

“You did much better than that slut Taylor could have.” Louis replied, soon cackling at his own joke, Harry soon joining along with him.

End.


End file.
